When producing surface-mountable semiconductor components (surface mounted device, SMD), for example light-emitting diodes, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be placed in a prefabricated housing with a metallic lead frame. The semiconductor chips are typically mounted by adhesion with conductive silver adhesive, which restricts the dissipation of waste heat and thus LED performance.